


The Lost Brother

by birdiebae



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, mediumship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdiebae/pseuds/birdiebae
Summary: The Mikaelsons find out from Freya they have a brother, Freya's twin named Benjamin Mikaelson, who was taken from the family when he and Freya were just children. When she finds out he is the link, the heart to the Mikaelsons’ powers and immortality, they set out to find him when a vengeful vampire by the name of Delmyra Magnilda threatens to find him first and kill him, weakening the mikaelsons and making them vulnerable to an attack on them and everyone they care about. Benjamin is now living as Ben Michaels in Washington state with a witch, Miralya, who is trusted to protect him. Ben is completely unaware of who and what he really is and what he can do; he doesn’t even know how much power he actually holds. The Mikaelsons must find and reveal the truth to Ben before Delmyra finds him and ends them all.





	1. O1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Mira meets the Mikaelsons again after a very long, long time and the reunion is not the happy one anyone expected.

**Seattle, Washington — Mira and Ben's apartment || Mira's POV**

“Ben, you have work, remember? If you’re late again, I am not making another excuse for you again! You're a grown man, you're not in high school anymore!”

I could hear his footsteps thumping down the stairs and a loud huff of breath, “I’ve only asked you to do that once, okay? You make it seem like I make it a regular occurrence.”

I looked at Ben from my spot on the couch with a smirk on my face, “I know that but I also know that you’re barely holding onto this job because you’re late almost every single day. How you manage to keep this job is a mystery to me.”

Ben worked as a barista at a coffee house down the street but that was more for him to have a little money for himself. He plays guitar at a lounge next door to the club I work in; Ben enjoys music more than anything and if he had it his way, he’d rather play music than serve coffee to people he doesn’t even know or like.

Ben put his jacket on, grabbing his apron and his keys, “Well, you know that Stacy has a thing for me and would rather be able to stare at me all day than not at all.” He adjusted his jacket, "It's a little disturbing more so because she could follow me home or something."

I scoffed, “Oh, you mean the way you stare at Trina from the across the street?” Trina Lin is Ben's best friend and the girl that he’s madly in love with. He met her when he first started working at the coffee house and as he likes to say that they’re just friends over and over again, I know that he’s falling hard for her.

He rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, “Okay, first of all, that's not true and second of all, shut up.” He shook his head, “Look, I’m going straight to the lounge once I get off work. Dinner before you go on at the club?”

I shook my head, “I don’t think I’ll be able to squeeze you in. Lalia called and said that one of the girls got sick and I have to cover her shift. So looks like I’m working a double but if you pick up some food, we can eat when I got home. Sound like a plan?”

He walked over to me and leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek, “Don’t work yourself too hard now, can’t be shaking your hips for every guy to see.”

I thumped his chest and pushed him, “Look now, get yourself out of here before you’re out of a job. Come to the club when you’re done, okay Ben?”

He smiled at me and saluted as he headed to the door, "I'll pick up Chinese and we'll watch something on Netflix. Deal?"

"Good plan, Benny Boy, see you tonight!"

The door closed behind Ben as he left; he's a good kid but he has no idea who he really is and it's getting harder and harder not telling him the truth as he gets older.

**Seatle, Washington — The Playpen || Mira's POV**

The Playpen is my special oasis, it's where I go to relieve the stress of the day even if all I've done all day is sleep and watch a little tv. That alone could be stressful enough when I don't find anything to watch.

I started The Playpen a little after we moved to Seattle; I wanted to be able to bring in a little more money than the pay Ben got at the coffee house and the tips from the lounge plus the place is a hell of a lot of fun.

I am the owner of The Playpen and I also dance there from time to time; I don't have to dance but it's fun to see the people go all gaga over me, plus the money is great. I mean, to be able to wow people with just a look and a little dance.

I had just gotten off stage and walked back to the dressing room; tonight was so tiring. I mean, covering my shift and someone else’s is so tough, it’s like I have never worked this hard in this century but I know I’ve been through worse.

I sat down in my chair in my dressing room, being the owner has its perks sometimes. I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes for just a tiny bit of shut-eye until the next act but that was sadly not the case when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” I shouted as I turned the chair to face the door. One of the waitresses, Logan, came in with my usual drink on her tray.

She placed the drink in my hand and smiled at me. “Tough set?” she flipped the tray and tucked it under her arm.

I shrugged and took a sip of the whiskey, “You know how it is, when you have to cover for someone, it ends up being a bit tough to keep pushing through the night when men keep trying to shove bills down my bra. Do they not understand it’s not that kind of club?”

Logan smiled and shook her head, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Look, I don’t mean to rain more on your parade but there’s someone here to see you; says his name is Franco and that it’s really important.”

I stopped drinking and sat the glass down; I tried not to make it look like I wasn't affected by what she said. “Alright, if it’s so important. send him in. Don’t let anyone interrupt us, okay?”

Logan nodded before she left the room and not long after, Franco walked in, with the same smirk plastered on his face that he had when I first met him. “Hello, beautiful. It’s been awhile.”

I traced the rim of the glass as I let out an exasperated sigh, “Franco, I just saw you a month ago. what do you want this time?” The only time Franco ever saw me was to give me updates on whether or not someone knew about Ben.

Franco is a jack of all trades but most come to know him as a con man or as he likes to call himself, a fixer. No one ever trusts Franco, knowing that he could double-cross his clients at any point if it’ll benefit him. Franco is not a friend of mine but I use his services to keep any chatter about Ben to a nonexistent level and if anything was of interest, he’d report it straight to me. Franco isn't a good guy but he’s not a bad guy either; he just does what he can so that his self-interests come out on top.

He placed both his hands behind his back and the smirk fell from his face; I knew whatever he was about to say next was something serious. “It’s a warning; not a threatening warning, mind you, but it would seem...that Benjamin is on the radar. And I don't mean light chatter but someone most certainly knows about him.”

I sat up straight and looked at him in disbelief, “How is that possible?" I pushed the glass aside, "I used a spell stronger than anything this century has ever seen. There is no possible way that anyone would be able to find him, let alone know about him.”

Franco nodded, “I know that Miralya, you’re a strong witch and you’re gift is powerful but there is a vampire named Delmyra that’s somehow found out about Benjamin and she’s tracking him down. According to my sources, she hasn’t found him exactly but she does know he’s in the states. There’s no telling how long it’ll take her to figure out he’s here in Seattle.”

I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration and sighed, “That’s just fabulous. I cannot move him again, he’s certainly old enough now to start to question why we’re moving underground and I can’t keep lying to him.”

Franco stood straight, “I understand that and I don’t mean to make matters worse but she is not the only one that’s looking for him.”

I removed my hand from my face and scoffed at him, “Who else is looking for the lost Mikaelson child?”

“That would be us, love.”

Franco turned his back to me and stepped out of my line of sight from the all too familiar voice. I stood from my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. “Niklaus…it’s been awhile, some new faces, but the rest of the family is here too, how lovely.”

Klaus stood before me and of course in his company, his ever-loving family. It’s been almost a century since the last time I saw Niklaus and Rebekah, even longer for the rest of the family.

Now the thing is, I’ve known all of the Mikaelsons for a very long time but the one thing they never knew was that I was the one that kept Ben all these years and I never said a word.

Freya stepped forward and had a mean look on her face, “What do you know about our brother?”

I sighed and looked over at Franco, “Did you bring them with you or what this just a happy surprise?"

Franco just shrugged and smirked, "You know I have multiple clients and sometimes things crossover. I can't help that."

"You're a piece of work, Franco." I said as I rolled my eyes, "Thank you for the warning, you can leave now. Let me know if there’s anything more about Delmyra.”

Franco nodded and bowed his head, “As you wish. See you again, Miralya.”

Franco left the room and I was left with an angry looking bunch. “So, I guess you all came right away when you heard the news. More so quickly with having Franco tell you where I am.”

Klaus stood next to Freya, “And you would be correct, love, but you can imagine our surprise when we found out that not only did someone we’ve known in our past lives has been the one to keep this secret from us but that we’ve each encountered you without even knowing it, even Marcel here.”

I looked over at Marcel, who did a little wave and smirked, “Ah, yes, the young man returning from the war. I remember you very well. Seems you've held yourself together after all these years.”

Marcel smirked and nodded, "I've held up just fine and I see you're doing just fine for yourself."

I smiled at him before turning to look back at Klaus and Freya, “To answer your question, I know a lot about your brother, just as I know a lot about each of you. I’m a lot older than I look.”

Rebekah stepped forward, “As much fun as this little dance is around here, why don’t we stop with all the polite chatter and you just tell us where he is?”

I took off the neon orange wig and shook out my hair, “Now, that I can not do. I’ve sworn that I wouldn’t tell a single soul anything about him, no matter the person and no matter the reason.”

"Sworn by whom exactly?" My back was turned but I knew Elijah was the one that spoke; his voice was always so distinct.

"Oh, Elijah," I turned around to face them, sitting back in my chair with my drink in hand, "If I told you that then I wouldn't be doing my job so well."

"This is ridiculous!" Freya snapped, "You know where he is and we need to find him. You don't understand the severity of not telling us where he is."

I scoffed and just shook my head, "'I don't understand', that's what you're saying." I nodded, "Okay, right, just so you know, I'm fully aware of the dangers surrounding your brother. I know full well what he means to you all; I wouldn't have taken in him if I wasn't aware of it all, not that I had much of a choice."

I stood up and stared daggers at her, "So don't tell me that I don't understand because I do and not to mention that there's more than just you looking for him and I don't care if his family is looking for him and I don't care if someone is holding my life in their hands, I'm telling no one where he is."

A brunette spoke up, her arms were crossed and a scowl was on her face, "Can't you just make her tell you? A spell or something?"

I scoffed and held my hand up, "Let me stop you there, Hayley Marshall, there are very few witches, and I mean very few, that can do any kind of harm to me and Freya is not one of them."

Freya took a ready stance, "Wanna bet?" She raised her hand and I knew exactly what she was going to try to do.

Before she could even utter the words, I raised my hand to her, " _Niap_." Freya let our a scream and clutched her head. The others tried to come to her help and stop me but I used my other hand and flung them to the wall and held them there. " _Yats tup dna t'nod wvom_."

I turned my attention back to Freya and as I walked closer to her, I began to close my hand into a fist which made her start to crumble to the ground in pain.

"Miralya, stop this!" Elijah shouted but I didn't stop and there was nothing he or any of them could do stop me.

"Hear me now and listen carefully, I will not be affected by your childish magic but you will feel mine more than you've ever felt anything in your life." I twisted my hand and she screamed louder as she was kneeling on the ground and clutching her head. "Try this again and it will not turn out well for you."

I turned my attention to the rest of them, "Let this be a lesson to all of you; as long as I've known you all and I do care about each of you, even though it does not look like it at this moment, I will do this to any and all of you if I need to."

Keeping the others against the wall, I opened a portal back to New Orleans, "Now, if you value your immortal lives then you will stay in New Orleans and never come and find me or your brother again."

I threw all of them through the portal before turning back to Freya, "I wish I hadn't had to do this but you gave me no choice. I've known you since you were a child, Freya, so believe me when I say that this is for your own good." I gave her one last look before throwing her through the portal next.

I closed the portal immediately and let out a big sigh; using magic like that, so much at one time. I know that I made the decision to not move Ben again but with his siblings and this vampire, Delmyra, after him, I have no choice.

I quickly changed out of my work clothes and changed into my normal clothes and gathered my thing. I gave Logan the keys to lock up and told her I probably wouldn't be around the club for a couple weeks. She didn't need to know that this was probably the last time she'd see me again and I wasn't going to say more and put her in danger.

I needed to focus on getting to Ben and finding a place for us to lay low before I can think a better plan of action for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, birdie here !!  
> so majority of this story will be in mira's point of view but it will switch from time to time depending on the situation


	2. .O2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Ben and Mira have to leave...again but not before a little tension happens in the loft.

**Seattle, Washington — Mira & Ben's Apartment || Mira's POV**

If I could manifest my anger into actual energy, I could power the entirety of Seattle. It wasn't so much that I was angry with Franco for leading the Mikaelsons to me, which I am pretty mad about, but the fact that I waited too long to tell Ben the truth and now with his life in danger and his family on our tail, there was no way I could keep the truth from him.

I busted into the apartment and looked around for Ben, "Ben?! Ben! Ben, where are you?" Granted I came home a little earlier than I'd planned but he should've been home by now.

I stepped into the kitchen and could see the Chinese food sitting on the table, still in the bag and still kind of warm. I almost got worried that something happened to him but there was a note by the food:

 _Trina called and asked if I could come over._  
_You know me, couldn't resist._  
_Food's on the table, I'll be home in the morning_  
_— Benny Boy_

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and picked up the phone to call Ben; even though I knew where he was and that he was safe, I needed Ben to be here so I could tell him everything and regardless of how close Delmyra may or may not be, we needed to leave Seattle fast.

The line rang three times before Ben picked up, _"Hey, Mira, what's up? Did you get my note?"_

I smiled to myself, "Yeah, Benny Boy, I got your note." I tried to maintain my voice but I knew Ben knew me better than anyone did.

_"Mira, what's wrong? Did something happen at work?"_

"Yeah, you could say that." I sighed, "Look, Ben, I know you're with Trina right now and I know you've been banking on this since you met her but I...I need you to come home, it's important."

I could hear shuffling on the line, _"Yeah, okay, if it's important. I'll be home soon; Trina and I stepped out to get dessert so I'm pretty close to home."_

I nodded, "Okay, that's fine. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and quickly got to work packing the essentials for the both of us. Ben wasn't six years old anymore, I know he's gonna question why and I definitely know he's gonna be mad that he has no choice.

It seemed like fifteen minutes past when I heard the door open downstairs, "Mira, I'm home! Trina's with me!"

I came bounding down the stairs with one of my bags in my hand, dropping at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at Trina when she came into view, "Hey, Trina, how've you been?"

Trina smiled back at me and nodded, "I've been good. Finally got this guy over here to take me out on a date, you know, by asking him out myself."

The three of us laughed a bit but the small happy moment was barely there when Ben finally took notice to the bag I'd dropped by the stairs next to the other bags.

Ben looked down at the bags and looked back at me, "Mira, what's going on? Why are you packing?"

I held my hands up as a preemptive strike to calm him down before he started asking questions or got worked up, "Ben, we need to talk."

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my back pocket. Before I could even explain, Ben spoke again, "Mira, this isn't like when I was a kid and we moved from place to place, is it? Because you promised that Seattle would be different, that we wouldn't have to move anymore."

"I know. I know what I said Ben but things have happened and—"

" **NO!** " Ben slammed a hand into the wall, making me and Trina jump. "No, you can't just keep moving me all the time and not saying why. You've never told me why all of the other times we've moved. Not once." He stood right in front of me, "You need to explain. Now."

A knock was heard at the door before I could say anything. Trina had moved to the kitchen when Ben started yelling and I moved to get the door. I opened the door the door to a redhead standing there with what's obviously a sword strapped to her back.

I stood defensively, closing the door some so she couldn't see much into the apartment, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Trina Lin. My name is Chiyo. Chiyo Amaya."

I turned my head into the apartment when I heard footsteps to see Trina coming out from the kitchen, "Trina, do you know her?"

Trina nodded as she got closer, "Yes. She's a family friend; she actually lives with me in my apartment."

I stepped aside as I let the girl in. There was something about her that was off to me, nothing that could endanger me or Ben but still something that I just couldn't put my finger on.

Trina and the girl, Chiyo, started talking in another language, Japanese, one of the few languages I was not fluent in. My focus was changed when Ben grabbed my upper arm and pulled away from them.

He began to speak in a hushed tone, "Mira, you need to tell me what's going on. The secrets have to stop."

I sighed and placed both hands on his shoulders, "Ben, I will tell you everything, every secret, every truth but it is not safe for us here anymore and we have to go."

Ben let out an exasperated sigh, "You've got to be kidding me. We've moved all over the place and some of it, I barely remember. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to stay here, I want to be with Trina; things are finally looking up for me, for us."

I felt for him, I really did; he had no idea what really was going on and even if he did, there was no telling if he'd still leave willingly with his growing connection with Trina.

"I know you don't like this and believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't absolutely necessary but you have to trust me when I say that this is for your best interest, for your safety."

The sound of metal scraping snapped the both of us out of our hushed conversation. We turned to look at Chiyo, who had drawn her sword and was circling the living room.

Trina looked around before her eyes landed on Chiyo, "Chiyo, do you hear something?" Chiyo didn't respond, "Chiyo?"

Chiyo held up her hand to silence her and continued circling around the living room. "We are not alone."

All of a sudden the windows shattered and all I could hear were Trina's screams. Ben covered me with his body and moved away from the windows and I only hoped that Chiyo was protecting Trina.

I looked up to see three women standing in the living room. Scratch that, three identical women. All blonde and blue-eyed, just standing next to each other in the center of the room.

The four of us stood up straight to face the triplets; Ben was the first one of us to speak, "Who are you?"

The one in the center, wearing a grey dress and high-heeled boots, spoke, "Are you Benjamin Mikaelson?"

Ben looked at her confused, "I'm almost positive I asked you a question first."

She rolled her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her, "Fine then. I'm Avery and these are my sisters, Cierra," Gesturing to the one on her right, in basically all black except for the vibrant red lipstick she was wearing, "And Willa." The girl on her left, wearing an outfit that looked like a hipsters closet threw up on her, winked at Ben. "Now, answer the question, are you Benjamin Mikaelson?"

Ben shook his head, "No, I'm not. That's not my name."

Cierra, who'd be silent until now, scoffed, "Clearly he's lying. Can't we just kill the others and leave with him now?"

Willa had shaken her head and chuckled, "We can't kill them, well not her," She said, gesturing to me, "You know she said that we just take him and incapacitate anyone that stands in our way, not kill them. We can't have a trail of bodies behind us."

I was tired of having them talk of taking Ben right in front of me like it was nothing, "Now, this _'she'_   would happen to be Delmyra Magnilda, am I correct?"

Avery eyed me up and down, "And how would you know that name?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked, "I've got my sources. Safely assuming I'm correct, which I know I am, she's employed your services to do her dirty work for her because she must've offered some kind of reward for it, yes?"

I could feel Ben's eyes on me, in fact, I could feel three pairs of eyes on me while I spoke to the triplets. "Let me break this down for you three right now," I said, taking a step forward, "I don't appreciate people breaking into my home nor threatening people I care about so you all can leave right now and deal with Delmyra yourselves or we can fight this out right now."

The three of them smirked at me as if they didn't believe that I could take all of them on. Surprisingly, Cierra was the one that spoke, "Fine, have it your way." In an instant, Cierra's true face showed.

I could see Ben tense and take a step back, "What the hell is that?"

Before another word could be said, Cierra lunged at me but she didn't get far. Her body landed with a thud right in front of me and her head rolled off to the side.

All eyes were on Chiyo as she flicked her sword to the side and stood her ground next to me, facing off the remaining two sisters, "Looks like you're just twins now." Chiyo said.

There was evident anger in Avery and Willa's eyes but if Delmyra told them anything about me then I know that they knew there was no point in stick around for a fight.

Avery turned her head to Willa, "Go back and wait for me there." Willa sped away and Avery stood to face us, "We'll be back for him. Run as far as you want but we will find him."

In a flash, Avery was gone and the four of us were left with a decapitated body in the living room. I mentally prepared myself for the shit storm that was about to happen.

"What the hell just happened?! There's a dead body in the god damn living room!" Ben placed a hand on my shoulder and whipped me around to face him, "Mira, what the hell is going on?!"

Chiyo spoke up before I could say anything, "I'm sure whoever they work for hired more than just them. We need to leave now."

I turned to Ben, "Ben, she's right. We don't know if anyone else is coming here. We need to get moving fast." I sighed and turned to the body on the ground, "But first we need to burn the body."

"What?!" Ben stepped forward to face me, "What do you mean burn the body? She's dead!"

"She may be but they could find a way, any way, to bring her back." Trina stepped forward to say, "And they can't do that if there's nothing to bring back."

The three of us were each forming plans in our heads of what to do and Ben was the only one freaking out because he still had no idea what just happened or what was going on for that matter and I hated keeping him in the dark.

"Am I the only one thinking with a sane mind right now?! Trina's roommate just killed a person in our living room and we're just ignoring the fact that her eyes changed and she had freaking fangs!"

Trina walked over to Ben and gripped his arms, "Look, Ben, you really can't be freaking out about this right now because it's only going to make things worse." She turned to Chiyo, "Burn the body."

Chiyo nodded before flicking her hand out with a ball of fire appearing in the palm of her hand before she flung her hand to the body and the head and lit it ablaze.

I grabbed the bags I packed for Ben and I and hand Ben his bag, "I promise you that once we get somewhere safe, I will explain everything to you." I turned to Trina and Chiyo, "And you two will also explain yourselves. I'm not comfortable risking Ben's life with people we clearly know nothing about."

The two of them nodded and then the sound of the fire alarm broke the brief silence, making all of us hustle out of the door and out of the building. Once we were outside, I turned to see our loft on fire; it broke my heart because I actually thought that this time would be different.

Ben put his hand on my shoulder, "Mira? What's wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head, "It's nothing. I just...I don't the club to suffer because of this." I put my bag down on the ground and held my hands up, " _Niatnoc siht erif ot eht tfol dna Eht Nepyalp lliw niamer dehcuotnu._ "

A protective layer surrounded the loft, ensuring that none of the fire would get to The Playpen and none of it would get out into the street and hurt someone. With the loft contained, I felt it was only necessary to intensify the fire and make sure there was no trace of either me or Ben left.

Ben spoke up behind me, "What's happening?"

"I placed a spell over the loft so that the fire won't spread anywhere but the loft." I took a deep breath, "And now, I'm gonna make sure no trace of us is left."

I kept my hands up and closed my eyes, " _Yfisnetni siht erif._ " The fire then grew and got brighter; I knew for a fact that it was spreading to the second floor.

I nodded my head, glad that I got the job done but still upset that it had to come to this. Whenever I had to move Ben when he was younger, I always put a spell on him so that he would be asleep and never had to see anything like this happen.

I turned to the others, picking up my bag off the ground, "Alright let's go. I've got a place where we can hide out until a plan of action comes up."

The four of us made our way down the sidewalk, making sure to hide our faces to avoid anyone who stepped out to the street to see the commotion of the fire and the firetrucks that started to pull up. Things were going to be different for Ben, not just because we had to move again but because he was finally going to know the truth that I'd been hiding from him for centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, birdie here !!  
> i wanted to subtly introduce trina and chiyo; there'll be a bit more about them and their background in the next chapter plus background on ben!


End file.
